Puro
'''Puro '''is an ogre and the nephew of King Yemma. He is a student of King Kai. Appearance and personality Puro is an ogre with blue skin and horns. He has black hair. As a teen in his first appearance, Puro is 180 cm tall and wears a green school uniform. He has a lean muscular build. While training with King Kai, Puro wore a red jumpsuit that had King Kai's symbol on the back. Before training with King Kai, Puro was a delinquent and aggressive. He often started fights at his school and did not make many friends. Bio Puro's mother was King Yemma's older sister. He was raised by Yemma after his mother's death and was an only child. Growing up, Puro attended schools in Other World with other ogres. In middle school, he became a delinquent and was aggressive, often starting fights. Puro's Journey One day, Puro knocked a kid out at his school and that was the final straw. Goz and Mez took him out of school and sent him to Yemma's office. Goku was there and he accepted Yemma's offer to train Puro and make him a better person. He decided that King Kai would give Puro basic training and he would train Puro afterwards. Goku took Puro to King Kai's planet. After insulting King Kai and trying to pick a fight with him, Puro was easily beaten by the experienced martial arts master. He was sent away by an attack, falling down into Hell. In Hell, he was assaulted by a Frieza henchman, a low class Saiyan warrior, and a Red Ribbon Army soldier. The goons all recognized him as Yemma's nephew and wanted to kill him. Fighting the goons, Puro easily took out the Red Ribbon soldier and managed to injure the Frieza henchman with a defensive attack. However, he was easily beaten by both of the goons. Piccolo showed up in time to save Puro and destroy the goons. He healed Puro and threw him all the way to Snake Way. On Snake Way, Puro defeated a biker gang. He made it back to King Kai's planet when he was at the end of Snake Way, by leaping very high. King Kai agrees to train Puro. Puro's Awakening After training under King Kai for eight months, Puro came to find out that Goku refused to train him. Being tired of Other World, he came to King Yemma and said he wanted to go to Earth. Baba took Puro to Earth, where he met Roshi. He talked to Roshi, asking if he could train him. Roshi said he didn't have much to teach him, unless he wanted to learn hypnosis. Tien came to the island and talked to Puro, but he refused to train him. Roshi suggested that he go to Dende. Tien took Puro to the lookout, where he talked to Dende. Dende unlocked his potential but refused to allow him into the hyperbolic time chamber, sensing evil in him. After Dende told Puro he could only train in the hyperbolic time chamber if he had purged himself of evil, Popo took him to a wasteland where he would train by meditation. After meditating, Puro confronted an evil version of himself in his psyche. After failing to defeat this evil version of himself, he returned to the lookout and told Dende that it was not yet time to purge himself of evil. In a city on Earth, Puro was attacked by Pan, who thought that he was frightening people and had intentionally attacked the city after he had landed from the sky. He talked to Pan, explaining who he was. After the two talked, some cloaked men appeared. One of the cloaked men, Laddin, convinced Puro to come with him. Laddin introduced Puro to Oran, a man referred to as the "Demon King." Oran, who used the same magic that Babidi had used, unlocked Puro's potential. Puro gained the ability to fly and use dark ki, becoming much more powerful in the process. As a Majin, Puro followed Oran's orders and did not question him. He helped Oran and his men kill Time Patrollers. Majin Puro Puro was assigned a mission to Earth, with some of Oran's men, to defeat members of the Time Patrol. Eventually, Puro was the only one of Oran's men standing. He had killed all of the time patrollers except one, whom escaped. Krillin and Tien intervened, fighting against Puro. While Tien's Tri Beam had been effective when it caught Puro off guard, Krillin's Destructo Disc barely hit Puro. Krillin was knocked out and injured by a blast from Puro, whom purposely held back to avoid killing Krillin. He still respected him for being a Z-Fighter. Tien had sensed Puro's power and realized he was no match for him. Pan confronted Puro while Tien escaped with Krillin. After her attempts to make Puro remember who he was before Oran's control were useless, Pan fought him. She avoided his blasts and kicked him into a building. When Puro's blast overwhelmed her, Pan transformed into a Super Saiyan and won a beam struggle against him. Following this, Puro transformed into a red demonic form and his power multiplied. A single punch from the transformed Puro was enough to take the fight out of Pan, who reverted to her base form. On Imecka, Laddin had been killed by Vegeta. The Time Patrol had persuaded Vegeta to help them when Oran's forces attacked Imecka. Oran called on Puro to face Vegeta on Imecka. Eventually, a transformed Puro was mortally wounded by an enraged Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta. When Puro teleported back to Oran's base, he was scolded by his master. The weakened Puro reverted into his base form and was soon eaten by Oran, his soul becoming one with his master's body. Oran ate some of his other soldiers, gaining their power. Power As a teen before training under King Kai, Puro's power level is 236. When fighting a low class Saiyan in Hell, Puro's power level briefly shoots up to 280. He is faster than lightning and said to be faster than Mez, who claimed to be the fastest ogre in Other World. King Kai states that Puro is not as strong as Goz. With one punch, Puro causes the motorcycle of a Snake Way biker to explode. He is capable of easily defeating multiple people in a biker gang as well as defeating a Red Ribbon soldier with a single punch. Goku believes that Puro has potential, since he is related to King Yemma. Puro became much stronger and faster by training under King Kai for eight months. On Earth, his ki was sensed by Tien. Tien noted that Puro's ki was like that of Nappa's. After Dende unlocked Puro's potential, he said that Krillin and Tien were still stronger than him. When Puro became a Majin after falling under Oran's control, his power greatly increased. He was also able to fly and use dark ki. When he fought time patrollers, he killed twenty of them with a single energy blast. In his base form as a Majin, Puro easily knocked out Krillin with a blast while he was holding back and trying not to kill him. Tien feared Puro's power and noted that Puro was much stronger than him. Puro had some difficulty against Pan in her base form, but he was able to force her to go Super Saiyan during a beam struggle. Majin Puro in his base form was also capable of damaging base form Vegeta when he caught him by surprise with a blast. He was able to survive a Gallick Gun from base Vegeta, but this was enough to force him to transform against the Saiyan prince. While transformed, Puro was capable of defeating Super Saiyan Pan with a single punch. He was also strong enough to force Vegeta into becoming a Super Saiyan 2. Ultimately though, Puro was mortally wounded when Vegeta became enraged in his Super Saiyan 2 state. Abilities * Ogre strength: As an ogre, Puro possesses far superior physical strength to the average Human, as well as the average low class Saiyan. He is also physically stronger than most ogres. * Enhanced Leap - As an ogre, Puro cannot fly. He does, however, possess the ability to leap very high. * Defensive spikes: When cornered or in a difficult situation, Puro can use defensive spikes on his back to counter an opponent. This often impales them. Abilities as Majin Puro * Flight * Dark ki Transformations Demonic Puro After becoming Majin Puro, Puro is also capable of transforming into a demonic red skinned form. His horns are longer in this form and he is taller, as well as more muscular. He also develops spikes on his back. Category:Original Characters Category:Scorpionic Category:Ogres Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters